


How Cathal Died

by galway



Category: Parked (2010)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galway/pseuds/galway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathal didn't always do drugs. But everything starts somewhere. Canon, slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Cathal Died

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what the scene of Cathal leaving home would be like and what might have been beneath it all. Not sure where this is going at the moment, but I will follow this work through to the end of the film.

“You did this!” George yelled as he pounded his fist into Cathal’s face once more. Cathal reeled over in pain, trying to get up from the floor but he was too slow. George landed a kick on his ribs, adding an extra set of injuries to his already bruised abdomen.

He tried to crawl away to the door. He knew the time had come for him to finally leave. How many times had they had this argument already? All those threats he’d heard had apparently meant nothing, but this time he knew that this was it. He was alone for good.

“Come back here, I’ll fucking kill you!” his dad screamed.

He wanted to hit out but something stopped him. He wasn’t sure what. Why didn’t he pummel this guy back? He was too weak…no he wasn’t. He could hit out, but he chose not to. He’d never hit anyone, he wasn’t violent. He slipped a few times, unsure whether his hands were wet from wiping away his tears or from the blood from his face.

Limping towards the door, he grabbed at the handle, stumbling outside as his legs gave way. It was dark. Cathal slumped himself onto the pavement, clutching at his cheek. Blood seeped from the fresh wounds his dad had just left on his face. The tears kept coming. He didn’t know why he was sad. He’d hated his dad ever since he could remember. He’d always had a fiery temper and been eager to blame others for his wrongdoings. His dad was a liar. The few times he’d smoked dope were nothing compared with what some of his mates had done. Unlike them, he’d never even looked at heroin. It was all just a load of shit. An easy way to blame him for the shit his mum had gone through. The cheating, the anger, the drunkenness after losing his job. All Cathal could be grateful for was that he had borne the brunt of the violence and not his poor mother.

The cool air swam through his thin tshirt, through the gaping holes where his thin arms barely filled the sleeves. He felt around the outside of his jean pockets. He had his mobile, his car keys and his wallet but everything else was in his room. There was only one option if he didn't want to freeze to death in the winter air. Life was shit, but he wasn't going to let himself die. He was injured, but still relatively healthy. He didn't have much money or a home anymore, but still had a bit of cash and still had his job at the off licence. He had his car. Maybe one day his Dad, as much as he hated the prick, would see sense and help him out, besides he was all alone as well.

Cathal picked himself up and walked over to his car which he'd left parked by the side of the road. He got inside and looked around, grabbing a hoodie he'd left there and took a swig of water from his bottle. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. All he had to do was wait for his dad to do his regular trip to the pub in a few hours, and he'd take as much from his room as he could fit in his car. The he'd drive and drive until he was away from it all.


End file.
